


The Bright side of the Moon

by Isadoracf



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, The Bright side of the Moon, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Forbidden Love, Love Triangles, Pirates, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isadoracf/pseuds/Isadoracf
Summary: A sexy cursed witch desperately tries to save her people from extinction, by an elaborated plan of revenge against the outsiders that cursed her people.In this romance story there are witches, demons, pirates, warriors and kings sharing the same world. The main characters get together as the story progresses for many different reasons, including revenge. There will be love stories and fierce battles, both in land and the sea. Enjoy the adventure!
Kudos: 1





	1. Valkyrie

The Moon Realm – Chapter 1

Moon princess, what a joke... That doesn't mean anything anymore. I have a name, and I am a fraud.  
Many moons ago, my people used to be a prosperous kingdom, we were the only humans able to connect with nature in a deeper level. Some of our women develop mystical powers such as healing, foresight, weather control, and magic (the ability to cast spells). The level of those special abilities varied.

However, soon after outsiders found out about the "witches" existence, the peace and balance between the 4 kingdoms started to break. The others were threatened about our women's powers, after all they were only ordinary men, and if one day the Moon Realm had many of those "witches", it would be almost impossible to defeat the moon people in battle. Therefore, they feared the Moon Realm in control of all the Kingdoms.

The war against the moon people, my people, was inevitable. We were strong because of our "witches", the problem was numbers. Our Kingdom was the smallest of all, and witches although very powerful were rare.  
The most powerful witch of all time was my grandmother Freya, she was able to control the weather, heal the sick, cast powerful spells and sometimes was able to foresee the future. Freya was the only witch who could do all these 4 things. She was also known to be extremely beautiful and noble, and for that, King Erik chose her as wife and she became Queen of the Moon Realm. Things were great until the war against us began.

Our people were slaughtered. Usually, the soldiers kill the men, but spare the woman and children to become slaves, but in our case, annihilation of our genetics was the goal. No one was spared.

The small Moon Realm was burned to the ground, the remaining survivors were pushed to the mountains were we still remain to this day. At that point king Erik was killed in battle and Freya as a last resource made a deal with the 4 realm Chancellor Omar Malachite, to protect the rest of the moon people including my pregnant mother Astrid from the cruel imminent death.

Freya made an everlasting magic deal with the Chancellor, using her own life to cast the spell. By doing so, the moon people could no longer have children, so our people would naturally meet extinction. At the time that seemed better than burning. There was no other choice.  
My mother assumed the leadership of our people, and had me, the last royal baby ever to our people. Needless to say, her faith in me was enormous.

The sterilizing spell Freya casted was written on the 4 Kingdom's constitution with her own blood. However, there was a loophole. Like everything written on the constitution, the chancellor was able to revoke it. Although, no chancellor would ever do that and risk the rise of the moon people to power. Our people's fate was in the hands of outsiders forever.

My mother Astrid didn't see it that way, as the years went by, she developed a deep hate to outsiders, and raised me that way. Astrid had a plan, to use me, the "the moon princess", as a seductive weapon against the outsiders.

My mother wanted me to seek out the current chancellor make him deeply in love with me enough to marry me, after that I would kill him and became the chancellor, and so being able to change the law on my people. Allowing us to finally increase in numbers, enough to get our revenge and kill them all. Dark, I know... But my people already saw that darkness.

I have to fake love, I have to be a fraud, an assassin, a savior?... "Moon princess"... what kind of princess goes through that?  
I held the fate of my people in my hands, what would it be? Survival or death?  
My name is Valkyrie.


	2. Valkyrie

Growing up in a small realm is the worst, specially one without children being born. Everybody is older than you, and the gossip levels are sky-high. Everybody knows everyone. There is no avoiding unpleasant people, they will be there at every gathering every town event, Ugh...  
My mother's plan was a secret only we knew. Everybody accepted our fate of extinction at this point, 23 years later. I was raised to know how to seduce a man. I knew all the languages spoken in the 4 Kingdoms, I played the Harp, I knew the famous literature, studied history and geography to be able to carry on a conversation with the most educated possible future chancellor.

I worked hard to look beautiful, It wasn't easy... Unlike my grandmother Freya and my mom Astrid, both natural beauties. I didn't have a delicate, classic beauty. Unfortunately, I got my looks after my father. I was way taller than other girls, with light blue hair, with bushy dark eyebrows, pale skin and big golden eyes. Many moon people had crazy color eyes and hair because of the magic running in our veins, but that wasn't a rule, but happened often, specially among nobility. 

My body was naturally curvier than most moon girls. My mom made me watch my diet all the time, and exercise a lot. I'm used to always starve myself. I love food, but gain weight easily. I can't even smell chocolate without gaining a pound or two.  
None of that stopped me though, I would wake up at dawn every day, I would run 2 miles in the woods, and finish with swimming for 1 hour at the lake. Then, I practice the Harp and dancing, before finishing with my required reading of the day followed by a written test my mom applied to make sure I got everything right. My normal routine was tough, but my goal was relentless. Failing was not an option.

Every 5 days of normal routine I had 2 days off, in which I did absolutely nothing except sleeping and sometimes town events, which I avoided because of all the negative comments: "why don't you leave your house more often?", "why you don't have a boyfriend yet?", "Do you think your better than the rest of us?", "Why don't you have friends?".  
It's not like I can say that I'm busy preparing for our revenge on the outsiders.  
Not to mention... last time I had a friend, I almost put everything at risk. I know better than that now.

I was 16 and naïve when I met Olav in a new moon celebration. He was a 17 year old, tall, with golden hair and green eyes, that looked like a prince... What a fool... I thought he was the love of my life. However, I wasn't the only one who thought that. Greta my best girl friend at the time also liked him, and I didn't even notice before I caught them making out in a closet during my birthday celebration.

Needless to say, I have trust issues after that. I'm no longer interest in having friends or a real boyfriend ever again, I have more important things to focus on anyways.  
Imagine how crazy I was back then, I had plans of running away from my burdens, go straight to the desert kingdom with Olaf, where no one would ever find us get married and maybe adopt some babies.

Me? Living among the outsiders, raising outsider's babies, what a joke... I have no idea how my head worked at the time. Pathetic, naive little girl.  
All I have left now, is my hate for outsiders, my desire for revenge and justice for my people. Love be dammed.


	3. Valkyrie

"You're ready"- That's what my mother said, when she putted my abilities to the test at the last town event, in which I had to seduce the chancellor representative at the annual festival of the Moon (our biggest and most important celebration) to ask me on a dance without saying a word to him in less then 15 minutes.

Astrid didn't think I could pull it off.   
But, wearing my fancy, dark blue gown, tight on the waist, and my light-pale blue hair down, and eyebrows done, it was easy to get his attention and use my "sudden touches" technique and big smile when we "accidently" ran into each other. 

He immediately invited me to dance. Men are simple. They can't resist a young female, that gives them a clear sign of interest.

I'm ready, however, the current chancellor was a married old man, and soon would retire. My focus should be the next one... the next one?... who the hell would be the next one? 

Ugh... I have to look at my Grandmother's grimoire to find a location spell.


	4. Valkyrie

I've been looking all over our family's library for Freya's grimoire, and it wasn't until Astrid found me making a mess in the library that she told me the book was not in the library, but in the family's vault. Talk about a waist of time, I wish she told me that before.

I haven't seen the grimoire many times before, it was too complex, and my mother was always saying how dangerous the magic in it could be, that's why Astrid moved the book to the vault. She could not risk anybody steeling it from us.

I told her I was looking for a location spell for the new chancellor.

\- "You can't use a simple location spell on somebody that does not exist yet, the location does work for future events. And as far as I know neither me or you have the foresight talent of your grandma's" - Astrid

\- So, you are telling me that the most powerful magic grimoire in the world can't find out who the next chancellor will be?

\- "Well at least not directly, however.... We can use it to find out the strongest man in the land, the richest, the most intelligent and most influential man in the world. Surely, the next chancellor would be one those men." - Astrid.

I got to say, my mother is an evil genius. She scares me sometimes.  
We gathered the necessary crystals and herbs, got a map and wine to do the spell. I started burning the sage and walking around the room, while my mom set the map, the rose quartz and wine on the table. With everything ready, I started chanting the location spell for the qualities we were looking for. Soon after that the map started to form names, at certain locations, with specific coordinates to find them.

The names were: Sayid - Fortress city; Aiden - Desert City; Leon - Fortress city; Aurelius - Fortress city.

Luckily the majority of them are in the same city, the political capital of the 4 Kingdoms, Fortress city.  
I'll leave the one in the middle of the Desert Realm for last. He is obviously already in disadvantage to become chancellor if he is spending his time in that forsaken place, instead of the capital where everything happens.

\- "Now that you know your targets you should pack your things and move to Fortress city as soon as possible. I have a friend there that can find you a nice accommodation, and enroll you in the dance academy as a disguise for your real purpose there in the capital" - Astrid.

Finally, I had the perfect excuse to be there with the outsiders. After all, "all I want is to live my life in peace and use the peace agreement to learn how to dance with the best tutors in the world"... I thought with sarcasm. They won't even know what hit them.

\- Sure will mother...


	5. Valkyrie

Fortress city was as expected, I've been here before with mother years ago, during one of her official trips to the General Council.   
The city was big, full of loud people, many horses, tall buildings and carriages, everything was fast paced, it was easy to get lost in its confusion.

I was exhilarated to be in such a different place than Moon realm. I was secluded in a mountain long enough to crave for some excitement. Even though I was a mountain girl, I was raised to behave like a proper big city girl. I know what I'm doing here.

I followed my mother's instructions and found her friend in town, she was a nice old outsider lady that seemed to have a sympathy for the moon people, after her husband saved some of our children during the great war - How "lovely" of him, to have some consciousness... these outsiders... Honestly they are all the same in my eyes.

The old lady showed me the apartment I was going to stay and I gave her a bag of silver coins for it, that should cover for me for a least a year. 

The apartment was in the second floor of the building and had a nice cute white window facing the busy street. It was already furnished and looked very stylish, like somewhere a rich young person would live for a temporary time.

My family manage to still be rich even after the great war. I imagine how rich they were before that. Before the outsiders...

Anyways, enough with dwelling in the past I need to unpack, and after that...  
Future chancellor... here I come.


	6. Valkyrie

All set, clothes on the wardrobe, Freya's grimoire on the table. 

I needed to discover the exact date of birth of all the names on my list to analyze their personality traits influenced by the moon position in the sky when they were born, that would help my mission a lot. 

After all, it's way easier to seduce someone if you know what they like. I will be whatever they want me to be. 

First the desert guy, Aiden, 25 year old...Based on his lunar map he is more of an extrovert, had problems with affection in his childhood, maybe an orphan or absent parent...  
He has a big heart and shows emotions easily. He seeks that love that he never got as a kid - That will be easy, he is vulnerable.   
I'll just show him a lot of affection and he will come back for more like a drunk to Ale. 

Now the ones here in the city, Sayid... 26 year old. Hum...   
His heart seemed really bound to possessions, money means a great deal to him...He does not crave for love as much as the desert guy.   
That will be easy as well... I will show how rich, and educated I am. He will definitely want a proper trophy wife for his collection.

Aurelius ... this is the oldest, 32 years old...   
Seems very confident of himself, social butterfly, very self-centered. This is the easiest, I only need to flatter him to get his affection, talk about him and let him speak most of the time.   
I'll pretend to be weak, selfish people pray on the weak.

And finally, Leon, 25 years old, interesting...   
This one has mommy issues for sure, another bad childhood I suppose...  
However, he is more of a cold introvert, too much affect will scare him away, he seems afraid to be in a relationship and is very rational.   
I just have to get his attention and take it really slow, showing him that would make sense to be with me, since he would never do anything on impulse.   
Although, I got a feeling this one will be the most challenging one.

Bring it on.


	7. Valkyrie

Finding Sayid was pretty easy, the coordinates on the map lead me to his fancy mansion. I asked the first servant there about a man named Sayid and he told me all about him. 

Turns out he is a very famous rich kid who likes to throw money around in every party of the town and dazzle people with his fortune. He is probably the richest man located by my spell. 

His family the Malachite's own the majority of gold mines in the 4 Kingdoms. His father is the current Chancellor. His chances of becoming the future chancellor is incredibly high.

Luckily Sayid is throwing a ball to raise money to help poor Desert Realm families, how "noble" of him after his father used their cheap labor almost as slaves in the desert mines.

I payed a large sum of coins to buy an invitation to his party. Bought a shiny gold dress, that just screamed how rich I was... Perfect.

I putted on the extravagant golden dress, and my finest diamond jewelry. My hair was in a proper up-do. I looked filthy rich. 

There is no way Sayid Malachite would not notice me immediately.

There I was inside the Malachite's palace. I took one of my dance's classmate Greta, she was a pretty blond girl with blue eyes, boy-driven with a shallow personality, very easy to manipulate. 

She was the perfect female friend for me to have. She was in a long beautiful navy-blue dress, and she knew how beautiful she looked.  
Greta knew everything about Sayid, she gave me a whole lecture on his life in our way to the party. 

And here was I thinking only moon people liked to gossip... Apparently, every girl in town wanted to get Sayid's attention, including Greta.

However, I have his lunar map. The other girls don't know what truly impresses him, which is status and fortune.   
If they go for the "humble, adorable, warm girlfriend route" they will fail miserably with this one. 

Plus, even if Moon Realm is doomed, I am a princess. And I doubt that the majority of these girls are even that rich, much less royalty. My friend Greta is royalty as well, she is the princess of the Pioneer Realm, but still, she is not extravagant enough for this flashy guy.

Once we got inside the main ball room, I could tell he was indeed a human peacock. Everything in there was made to impress. I needed to show myself off, get everyone's attention. It was not the time to be shy.

I approached the musicians and asked them to play a famous Moon Realm song that was popular all across the 4 Kingdoms and I stepped up the Stage. I was prepared for that, my mother made me practice singing as well, specifically that song. I knew I could do it. I had to, in the flashiest way possible.

\- Greetings everyone, my name is Valkyrie and I am... "the last moon princess".

\- I know many of you never met a moon person until now. I want to help our host Sayid Malachite on his noble mission of raising funds to help the poor people of Desert Realm, please give a round of applause to Sayid!

And people applauded loudly.

\- I'm here to sing a popular song many of you may know that comes from my realm.

I gave the green signal to the musicians and started singing with all my might. I wasn't the best singer in the world. I was just an okay one. The point of it all was to put the spot light on me, to show off my dress, my jewelry and make sure Sayid saw everyone's attention on me.

\- Thank you very much!

It was a short song and soon when it ended people applauded loudly. I left the stage victorious with my head held high, when a very well dressed black-haired man, with dark chocolate eyes, and perfect beard approached me.

\- "Hello there, I'm Sayid Malachite, thank you for helping my party to raise funds. I don't believe we've met before though, I'm sure I would remember someone like you" - Sayid

\- No, we haven't met before. It's a pleasure to meet you Sayid - I extended my hand with a huge diamond ring for him to kiss. I noticed that he looked at my ring.

\- "That is a beautiful ring, I can tell is nice quality" - Sayid

\- You look like a guy who would know quality - I smirked

\- "Smart. You could not be more right" - He smirk back

\- Smart? You have no idea...I doubt you've ever met a more educated woman than me - I said it boldly, and turned around to leave.

His eyes beamed; he was excited by my flashiness and quickly grabbed my hand to stop me from walking away - my plan was working.

\- "Wait, don't go away yet, I like your style. I love a confident woman. Let me walk you around my garden and show you the property "- Sayid.

\- Sure, I would love to see it.

For the rest of the night Sayid and I walked around the gardens and back to the main hall, and he would not let me leave his side. He was already showing me off like a fancy accessory. 

I was able to show off my knowledge in literature, history and geography throughout the night which made him really happy. 

By the time we say goodnight he was already asking me to go visit his real house next week, in the Desert Realm, as his special guest, since I've told him I've never seen the Desert Realm before.

After all, moon people were no longer feared by society, since everyone knew we were about to be extinct and we were too small to be threatening. 

We were exotic now days, outsiders seemed happy to meet one of us. Probably because they wanted to gloat that they met one of us before complete extinction.

Sayid wouldn't mind me being infertile, since desert people can have many concubines able to generate heirs. To Sayid having me as a wife would be a rare prize for his fancy collection.   
Little did he know that if that ever happens, I would be his last.


	8. Valkyrie

Dance class today was so long... Greta couldn't stop talking about Sayid's gala, and how crazy I was to sing in front of everyone. 

She seemed jealous of all the attention I got.   
She kept asking why I didn't tell her I was going to do that. 

She also kept asking about everything Sayid and I talked about, and if he already contacted me after the ball.

I tried to give Greta as little information as possible, but she was so pushy for more, so annoying. Eventually, I told her about the invitation to go visit the Desert Realm.

\- Whaaat?? Sayid Malachite invited you! To his Desert Palace!!! I've always dreamed of seeing that place! My dad told me about it! - Greta

Sometimes I forget Greta is the pioneer princess, just because she does not look like a barbarian at all. She was born in the Pioneer real, but was raised and educated in the Real of Honoris, like most rich kids from all over the 4 Kingdoms.

\- Well... he did. You know, I wasn't sure if I was going to accept going there...

The thought of being in the Desert Realm wasn't a pleasant idea in my head, I hated the hot weather.   
However, I did have a name to investigate there as well... This Aiden guy...

\- Hmm... What if you come with me Greta! I can tell Sayid that I'll go if I can take a friend with me.

\- ARE YOU SERIOUS???? I'M SO IN! - Greta

\- Perfect then, I'll let him know today! Pack your bags Greta!

Of course, I wasn't inviting Greta out of the goodness of my heart.   
It would be nice having someone to tell me all about the Desert Realm, and also, bringing a friend would make me seem less desperate to get a man. 

After all, I went to have a fun vacation with my best friend Greta in an exotic place, not only to seek a man.

Anyways, my classes were over for the day. I went home, but I wanted to check one more name before going on a trip to the Desert next week. 

So, I started my preparations to find the last name on my list: Mr. Aurelius.


	9. Valkyrie

I followed the coordinates on my map and easily found a fancy mansion, turns out the owner's name was Aurelius Maximilian, the founder of the most famous newspaper of the 4 Kingdoms "The 4 - Daily News". 

Obviously, he was "The most influential man" of my locator spell, after all, he IS the press.

It's always so easy to find the "men of my spell" even without last names, just because, with traits like the ones I seek, they can't be an average nobody.

Everybody knew Aurelius, he was extremely charismatic and well-versed man, I read many of his articles before. 

Every realm bought copies of "The 4 - Daily news" to be updated on the news. He is a big celebrity everywhere.

Aurelius was a self-made man. He is not a royal, he made his way to the top on his own effort, which I respect a lot. 

However, the next chancellor will be chosen by the General Council, composed completely by royals, the likelihood of a commoner to be chosen it's extremely low, even if they are famous and rich, you can't buy blood.

Besides, Aurelius is a married man with 2 children. And, he has said in the past that he does not want any part in politics, he only loves to report it. 

For all these reasons, I concluded he won't be the next chancellor and crossed his name of my list.

I went back home. I felt good, I was moving forward with my plan, and had less names to investigate now. 

There was one more name in Fortress city, Leon.

I got my map, but Leon's coordinates have changed. 

He was now in the border of Honoris and the Pioneer Realm.   
I've read the "The 4" yesterday talking about a huge deployment of soldiers to the region to investigate possible demonic activity after unusual thunderstorms in the area.  
These demonic activities have always occurred around the 4 Kingdoms since the ancient times... but were definitely getting more frequent lately... I wonder why?...

Well regardless of what's causing this, it isn't my problem, that's for soldiers to solve... wait...perhaps Leon is a soldier? Or a general? 

Anyways, he is probably the "strongest man" of my spell. I just don't think they would send weaklings to this dangerous area. Or he could be "the most intelligent" maybe... I won't know for sure until I meet the "Aiden" guy.

Agh... I was right about this Leon guy, he will definitively be the most difficult one. Even finding him will be difficult, since soldiers or generals move around a lot to fight demonic activity all over the realms.

Well, I guess I was done investigating in Fortress city. It was time to pack for my Desert trip.


	10. Aiden

I don't really understand...Am I his son? Am I a charity case? Something else?

25 years ago, Omar Malachite, the Great King of the Desert Realm and Chancellor of the 4 Kingdoms, brought me, a newborn at the time to his home in Desert City, the capital of the Desert Realm.

He told everyone I was his "new son". Yes, those were his specific words at the time. 

Desert people are great at following rules, or else they get the whip. Questioning your superiors or the chief of your household was something only other realms did. 

Nobody here would ever question the King, not even his queen Aisha.

Following orders and never questioning was a virtue in the Desert Realm. 

The desert people always say the outsiders are rude and rebellious, difficult to tame. That's why desert people don't really like foreigners, because they are considered disrespectful people.

However, even thought she didn't question the King, the Queen Aisha didn't accept me as one of her own children.   
She immediately gave me to one of her servants to take care of me full-time, and as far from her as possible.

I don't remember much about my early childhood. The other servants tell me things they heard here and there. 

Aisha kept changing the servants that took care of me from time to time, so nobody would get attached to me, and I could never know what having a family feels like.

Aisha hates me; She was extremely jealous of everything. I believe she was always afraid that I would compete with Sayid, her son. Probably because of my obscure origins, she never trusted me. I believe Omar never really told her where I came from, he does't have to. He is the King and the Chancellor, he answers to no one.

Everyone thought I was a son of a harlot from somewhere in the 4 Kingdoms.   
Surely not a true desert person, since I looked nothing like them. 

Desert people are more tanned than other realms and have dark hair and eyes, with bold features.   
And I had extremely pale skin, like a ghost even, bright green eyes, and red hair. 

People always stared at me here, since the Desert Realm is so far away from the other Kingdoms, we don't have many foreigners.

I was always a freak, somebody not welcomed. 

The first memory that I have of my childhood was being rejected and removed from places I wanted to be.   
Even thought I wasn't welcomed, I was a happy kid, adventurous, loud, very curious and sometimes a dangerous to myself, from my lack of restraint and fear.

However...Aisha didn't stand to know I was happy; God forbid if I was laughing. Yet, Sayid and Amber, his twin sister really liked playing with me, until... the accident. 

I was 8 years old, and the twins were 9, when I convinced them to climb a tree to pretend to be monkeys, and Sayid fell and broke his arm.

Needless to say, that was the perfect excuse Aisha needed to get rid of me.   
She banned me from the palace as my punishment. I were to live in the stables with the horses for as long as I needed to "become respectful" a proper desert person, which was another way of saying forever. 

I would never be like them, I don't have it in my blood to be that obedient, and for that I payed with a lot blood, my blood. Desert people love their physical punishments, almost as much as the barbarians in the Pioneer Kingdom. 

After that, I became a servant to the Malachite family, I was always filthy, starving, and working.   
Sometimes I thought I was worse than a servant, because I would get beaten more often, every tiny mistake I did was a reason for physical punishment, my back is completely full with scars. 

I would get the whip for anything, even a weird look.

I got punished so much, I didn't even care for the pain anymore, it was part of my life, just like breathing. I decided to try to find happiness in small things, Aisha could destroy my body, but she would not break my soul. 

I never stopped smiling; it was my way of resistance.

The King? My "Father"? He never lifted a finger to stop Aisha's madness. And for that, many people including myself, started to doubt I was even his son in the first place. 

No father would watch his son getting tortured like I was and do nothing. It just made zero sense.

If I'm not his son...Why did he take me in?  
If I was charity...Why torture me?...

I had no idea, who was I? Why would my father not love me? It tormented me for years... 

Not anymore though, I know who I am. I'm my own person, and that's all I need.

The hard work in the plantations and lots of scrubbing gave me a strong body, and I grew tall, even taller than Sayid, who grew up to spoiled, his heart was hard as stone, and all he cared about was gold.

I wasn't always so confident. I suffered so much in my life, cried myself to sleep for days in the beginning, even stole some bread in the downtown market place, which led to the burn scar on my left hand, the desert sign of a thieve, made with hot iron. 

After being branded as a thief at 12 years old, I tried to take my own life.  
I drank a great amount of snake poison I found in the palace storage room, used for executions. 

I was in a coma for 3 days. During my coma, I had a dream? A vision? Crossed to the other side? Who knows?...  
All I remember is a red hair woman, my mother?... She looked at me with tender eyes and said: "I don't want you here yet, go back and fight for your happiness".

I woke up feeling ashamed of what I did, I wasn't a quitter, I wasn't weak. I swore to myself never to give up on my happiness and never to let Aisha control what I was feeling. 

I was responsible for my destiny not her, not anyone else.   
I was given a second chance, the doctor said it would be a miracle for an adult man to survive, imagine a 12 year old. Aisha rolled her eyes in disappointment. 

Unfortunately for her, I wasn't that easy to kill.

When I was in a coma, something interesting happened. I develop an "honor mark" on my left wrist, in the shape of the black snake I've drank the poison from. 

Yes, that mark! The mark of the oldest human noble family, the "Honor family", that currently rules the "Honoris Realm". I was so proud when I saw it.   
My father Omar is related to the Honor family, like every King in the 4 realms, and had a mark of a Crow on his left arm. 

All noble human families were a variation of the Honor family, including the Malaquites, the rulers of Desert Realm. The exception is the Moon Realm, also known as the Witch Realm, they are not related to the Honor family nor is their nobility, after all they aren't even fully human. 

It's probably because of that noble blood in me that I was able to survive, well... it was what the doctor said when he noticed my mark forming. 

I know having the mark doesn't make you royalty, it can be because of a distant relative. The less noble you are, the less power you have, and your "honor mark" is weaker and weaker, until it disappears completely in far away generations. 

Whatever I am... I'm close enough to noble blood to be able to manifest that power. 

knowing those noble warrior people were related to me somehow, made me happy. 

I also got super into the Honoris Realm culture.   
I would always ask around in the central market about their realm when I saw an honoris citizen around, and I would show then my mark, even if my mark was small and not active at all... 

When "honor marks" are active, the tattoo on the wrist is able to project itself in form of a black thick smoke into our world, assuming the form of the animal displayed in the mark. The size and thickness depends on the power of the blood of the beholder. 

I heard that Marcus Honor, the King of Honoris Realm, and General of the biggest army in the 4 Kingdoms, is able to project his mark into a gigantic Hawk. Imagine having that kind of power...

Having a mark was common in the high nobility of the Pioneers, Desert and Honoris realms.   
But, only the Honoris realm had regular people also displaying the mark. Those would often get recruited for the army, where they would be able to raise their station based on their performance. 

I could not project anything through my mark. I asked soldiers who had the mark about it, and they would smile at me and reassure me that the mark behaves different in different people, and they only grow and get activated when something major happens to you. 

So... I guess my time will come... And perhaps I can petition to join the Honoris army when that happens, which is my dream ever since I first heard of the Honoris Realm.

Meanwhile, I got really good at my servant job; I knew what to do to avoid beatings as much as possible. 

Of course, I still got beaten, but I took them with honor, sometimes I even smiled during it.   
Also, I made plenty of friends with the servants, and every time we could we would go to the local Pubs near the central market to meet girls, drink and forget the burden of our hard jobs.

Turns out, I was pretty popular with the ladies, some rich woman even tried to buy me from the Malachites to be their own servant. 

However, Omar always refuse any offer of that sort, I don't know why really, it's not like he cared for me anyways.   
He never even registered me under his name either. 

Therefore, I was a harlot's bastard, and my name was Aiden, not Aiden Malaquite. Just Aiden.

Although I've been called many things...Son of a harlot, servant boy, fire ghost. I respond to all, and honestly, I'm proud of every single one.


	11. Valkyrie

There was I, in my carriage, carried by flying horses in the front and back.  
Flying horses were created by the moon people using magic a long time ago and have been bred for generations and used by noble man and the army to get anywhere in the 4 kingdoms very fast. 

Although, the average person used regular horses, royals and nobles would always use the flying horses.

Greta was with me inside the carriage, and she would not stop talking the whole way, I've never seen someone so excited.  
All I can say is that she knew a lot about Sayid and his Realm, for a moment I felt worried about bringing her along... 

Could she be a threatening competitor for his heart?...Oh well... too late now.

We finally arrived in the Desert City. W-O-W... What an incredible sight! After miles and miles of desert nothing on the landscape, I could see the glow of the Capital of the Desert Realm. 

The city had 3 tall towers in a triangular position between them, adorned with gold, that shined on the sun light, creating an exotic, rich oasis in the middle of the desert.

There was a lot of shorter buildings around the 3 towers on the center of the town. I could tell this was the central market I've heard of.  
In the middle of the city there was a river "The Midas".

We landed our carriage in front of the town's main gate, where they've built a bridge on top of the river Midas.  
The gates opened quickly after our coachman talked to the guards and showed our identification papers and the letter of invitation from prince Sayid.

The guards bowed as we entered the city with our carriage on the ground, since our horses weren't flying from this point on. 

The central market was intense.  
So many new spices, smells, people shouting to sell their products, gold everywhere, although you could see a ton of poor people begging in the streets and working in tents along the road, selling everything you can imagine.

Carpets, food, jewelry, pottery, fabric, flowers, and much more...  
The prices were a lot cheaper than the Moon Realm, maybe because it was so hard to get anything up there. 

Also, everything had a negotiable price, so if you know how to bargain, you could get great deals. I could tell why people traveled from all over to world to buy things here in Desert City.

I always thought the Desert Realm was a dry, hot, poor place, but the capital looked very rich, water fountains everywhere.  
I was right about the hot part though; I could feel the dry heat on my cheeks. 

I'm sure the majority of the locals are poor, but the downtown city, was just magnificent.

Greta wanted to stop the carriage on the way to Sayid's palace after spotting a dress on the streets full of crystals.

\- Hello there your highness! What can I do for two beauties in this lovely day? - Said the desert salesman in way too much kindness.

\- I want a dress full of beautiful crystals!!! Money is not a problem! - Greta

\- I have just the thing for you my lady! What about you golden-eyed lady? - The salesman asked

\- I just want a crystal dress that looks good with my light blue hair color.

The salesman nodded and went inside to get the dresses.

\- Oh my! This is amazing! Here take my coins! - Said Greta after seeing the red topless dress, full of rubies on the corset area that the man brought for her.

After Greta payed her dress, the man started to look at me, like he was measuring me.

\- I've seen moon people before, but you are quite beautiful my lady... you must be very noble, I know exactly what dress to show you...- Salesman

He went inside again and brought a sparkling silver dress, full of light blue crystals on the top, that would slowly spread out until disappearing below the waist.

I felt in love instantly for the dress, it was very unique and surely would cost a small fortune, but worth it.  
After getting our dresses, me and Greta were way too happy about our purchase, and very excited to see the Malachite's palace.


	12. Valkyrie

Here we are in front of this massive Palace, full of gold, like most rich things in the Desert Realm. 

They were obsessed with precious stones and gold.   
The palace was 40 minutes horse ride away from the central market. I could see a lot of plantations surrounding it. I could tell they needed many servants and slaves to run this place.

Once we got inside the gates, there was a beautiful garden full of fountains and statues.   
I could tell this was Sayid's home, very flashy, just like him. 

It was sundown, and the Desert atmosphere was intoxicating, it had a different smell to it...Hard to explain, maybe sand mixed with many orange trees and desert flowers. I never thought this could be such a romantic place, it was not what I was expecting at all... I almost forgot how much I missed my home's white mountains in the excitement. 

The wind on the sand made a specific sound, and the sky was so clear from the lack of rain, that you could see all the stars and the moon was so bright! It all made the place feel so mysterious and exotic, you just wanted to look everywhere and engrave every detail to memory.

As soon as we got inside the palace, Sayid was there waiting for us with a big smile on his face, showing his perfect white teeth.   
No doubt about it, he was an attractive and powerful man, and he knew it.

\- My beautiful princesses! Finally! I was waiting for you two to arrive! I even have a surprise for you! I'm throwing a masquerade ball to celebrate the two princesses in Desert city! What an honor! - Sayid

Me and Greta smiled, and greeted him warmly with kisses on his cheek and laughter. We were all having a blast.  
I know I have a mission, but it's okay to have some fun once in awhile. 

\- I've invited all the nobles around the area to the ball! Here are the masks I got specifically for you two! - Said Sayid, as he ordered a servant girl to bring forward a box with two masks inside of it.

Greta got the golden mask, and I got the silver one.

\- Well... now that the ladies made your choice, you two should go get ready immediately, our guests will start coming in about 1 hour - Sayid.

With that, me and Greta took our leave to our guest rooms to get ready.

Inside my luxurious guest room, I started to think that this was my best opportunity to meet Aiden, to rule him in or out. 

Sayid did say all the important people in the area would be here today. So, I got my map, and rechecked Aiden's coordinates... I was exactly in the right place!   
Oh my! He was here already, maybe he was early to the ball?...

I thought of a plan! I got the map with his name and coordinates on, and putted a locating crystal on top, to be absolutely sure.   
I performed a spell on the crystal, and now, once the crystal gets in Aiden's presence it will glow to confirm his identity, just in case there is more than one Aiden around here.

The only problem was, after finding Aiden, how on Earth would I be able to charm him, and Sayid at the same time, without compromising myself on the process?...

I had an idea, I would rush to get ready, be one of the first ones to be at the ball, and try to find Aiden as quick as possible, and kiss him!   
Yes, right of the bet without saying a word to him.

I've seen his lunar map, he seeks love above all things, he will like it!   
Not to mention, he will be astonished and confused by it.

He will be using a mask, like everyone, hopefully. And so, as soon as the kiss ends, I can tell him I had too much wine and thought he was somebody else. 

And of course, I will apologize and ask him to keep it a secret.   
In that way, even if Sayid finds out I kissed him, I can say it was an honest mistake because of the masks. 

I'll tell Sayid that I heard somebody call his name, and then I'll start crying, men get very uncomfortable around female tears, they tend to do anything to stop it, including agreeing with them.

I'm sure I can get away with it and charm the hell out of this Aiden guy. 

In that way, if I find out Aiden is more promising to become the new chancellor, I can break up with Sayid and tell Aiden I never forgot our kiss, and could not pretend to Sayid that it meant nothing anymore... and bla bla bla.

Anyways, it was a great plan! I hope...

The only way for it to work though, is to find Aiden before I run into the real Sayid. I have to rush.


	13. Valkyrie

Okay, I was ready as I'll ever be, my make-up was on, my silver dress with light blue crystals fitted me like a glove. 

And my hair was down and in big loose curls around my silver mask. I got out my room with my heart on my throat...  
Was I really able to pull this off?  
Oh my...I have no time to panic... just follow the plan.

The crystal was on my hand, and I smiled at the random guests around the property as I walked by. 

I looked all over the main ball room, but the crystal did not lit. 

I went outside, on the back garden, I started to walk around, exploring the place. And finally! The crystal started to shine, I looked around closely and I heard walking...

I took a sneak peak through a green bush and saw a tall, well-built man on the other side of the bush, looking around the cliff of the property, over which you could see the lights of the downtown central market.  
It was a breathtaking view, I could understand why he was staring at it lost in thought. 

He was alone, perfect! There weren't many people around yet... I got there at the right time.

As I made my way to meet him, the crystal shined brighter, no doubt about it, this guy is the Aiden I'm looking for.

I dismissed the crystals enchantment and put it in my pocket.  
He was bending forward looking at the city below the cliff. 

As soon as he noticed my presence the man turned around to face me and fixed his position to stand straight, before he could say anything to me, I rushed to his arms and threw my lips on his.

My mind went blank, the music from the ball disappeared, all I could fell was his soft lips and his long eyelashes caressing my face through his mask... His hand on my hair, pulling it slightly, and the other hand pulling on my waist to bring me closer to him as humanly possible. 

It was the most intense kiss of my life, I forgot to breath, we both did.

We parted our faces once oxygen was absolutely needed, and I could see his eyes for the first time.  
Bright green eyes stared at me in a happy confusion. 

I froze... I had prepared for that moment, I knew exactly what I was going to say, but I just could NOT move.

\- Well, I had ladies throwing themselves at me before... But I got to say, you are definitely my favorite one...- Aiden said with a smirk on his face while still holding me tight.

Ugh... he was very charming, and his smile was to die for, with cute dimples and all... He had a very unique desert scent, intoxicating to women.  
Maybe it was their desert flower soap? Who knows?...

What have I done? I thought to myself, as I manage to organized my thoughts into a sentence. Yet, I stuttered as I pushed him away.

\- I...I...I thought you were someone else! - Finally I said it!

\- Oh...who were you expecting me to be my lady? And may I also ask for your lovely name? - Aiden said smiling softly

\- I am princess Valkyrie Moonlight of the Moon Realm. And may I also ask who are you? - I said quickly with a flushed face. I was not in my normal self.

\- I'm Aiden. And it's Very nice to meet you... - He said in a seductive voice as he got my hand on his lips to kiss it.

As soon as he touched my hands, I felt something weird... His hands were rough, like one of a servant, that endures hard manual labor. Definitely not a hand of a nobleman.  
Oh my moon goddess...what the hell was going on here?...

\- Aiden who? - I asked quickly, scared of the answer already...

\- Just Aiden, why do I need anymore names? - He said defensibly, noticing my discomfort at the situation. Before I could reply, he said:

\- Oh...I get it... You thought I was one of those noble men inside, and now you got disappointed to realize you kissed a servant - His eyes were sharp and his tone accusing.

I swallowed dry... I could not believe I've just kissed a servant in Sayid's party. A SERVANT... I guess it's better than a slave?...The humiliation...

All this risk, for nothing... This Aiden is definitely the "most intelligent men" of my spell, because the strongest one would have to be noble to have all that power in his blood. However, even being super smart, there is absolutely no way a common servant would ever be the next chancellor.

I needed to fix this situation, QUICK. 

\- How dare you servant boy? How could you kiss a noble lady like that? - I said in fury.

\- What did you want me to do? Push you? - He said in a bothered way, but calmly.

\- YES! Pushed me, and definitely not kiss me back like you did! - I shouted.

\- Oh excuse me your highness... I just wanted to enjoy my lucky day - He said with a smirk.

That's it! I slapped his face.

\- WHAT is going on here? - Sayid shouted as he removed his mask off his face.


	14. Valkyrie

I froze in place...I mean...I had a plan in case that happened... but a servant boy? That was very unexpected...argh...

\- Sa...Saiyd... - I stuttered as I removed my mask.

\- Did you just kiss one of my servants? - Sayid accused me with nostrils flaring.

\- I'm sorry... I was trying to surprise you...he was wearing a mask... I heard somebody saying your name to him... I... - I said as I started crying when I got interrupted.

\- Leave the lady alone Sayid... I tricked her... This is my fault only - The servant said boldly as he removed his mask as well, and consequently untying his hair with the mask removal.

Wow... I noticed he was good looking through the mask, but HOLY FULL MOON! The servant was the most handsome men I have ever seen... I even stop breathing for a second when I saw his long fire color hair falling on his face until stopping at his shoulders. 

I didn't know desert servants could be so incredible to look at.

\- Of course, it was YOU! It ALWAYS is. Isn't it? - Sayid said more calmly.

\- I'm terribly sorry for my horrendous servant behavior princess... He does that sometimes...my father has a lot of pity towards him somehow, but I assure you he will get proper punishment for this - Sayid said looking at me.

I guess I dodge the bullet for now... The hot servant is getting all the blame.   
However, why did he do that? Why help me? He was such as strange guy...

\- I accept your apology Sayid, I'm sure this servant behavior does not represent the honor of your family - I said calmly, as I dried my fake tears.

\- Come dance with me Sayid, don't let this servant ruin our night - I said as I got hold of Sayid's arm and lead him inside the palace away from the servant.

\- Tomorrow morning I'll make sure he gets his punishment - Sayid told me as we walk away.

I didn't even look back...I could not risk to show any emotion towards the servant.  
The rest of the night was uneventful... I just danced the waltz with Sayid and a few other noble gentlemen in the room, in a friendly way of course, I didn't want to provoke Sayid anymore than what I already did. 

Greta was always trying to compete for Sayid attention as well... which was concerning... He seems to be liking her attention way more than I would like.   
After all, she was also a princess and she didn't kiss any servants tonight.

Sayid was a handsome man, undeniably, that tanned skin and his perfect beard and silky black hair was definitely easy on the eye, not as much as Aiden though... Argh... Why am I even thinking about that servant, and his name?... 

I guess I feel guilty, that's why! I need to think of a way to help him, so I can get him of my mind.

I knew what to do, I know I can't stop the punishment of desert people, these people LOVE their punishments... But I could make it easier for him to take it. 

I'll make a potion to numb his body, I had the spell memorized for that.

\- Wow, would you look at the moon position! I have to get my beauty sleep soon - I said smiling to Sayid, as I stood from the main table at his side to leave to my room.

\- Well... I wish to stay for a little longer Sayid, I really enjoy our conversations and everything you've told me about the desert people in that lovely accent of yours - Greta said in a flirtatious way to Sayid, as she was seated by him as well.

\- Of course, my darling! Stay! We desert people love to party! We can party until sunrise! Bring more oranges and wine! - Sayid said with enthusiasm while signaling the servants.

I said my goodnight and left anyways... besides... Sayid looked drunk, and he will probably won't remember much of what him and Greta talked about tomorrow.

Aiden... I mean... the servant... was nowhere to be seen.


	15. Aiden

I could not believe what just had happened... Did it really happen?

Did I really kiss a princess? - I thought to myself as my snake mark got more agitated than usual, moving around my left arm. 

Me a servant? Hahaha... I must be the first one to ever achieve such a feat.

It's even going to be worth the punishment tomorrow... I wonder what it will be for kissing a princess...Well... Whatever, it's not like It's my first time anyways...

It can't be worst than the day I got my honor mark... or that day right before I got my thief mark... Yeah... 

I still remember when Aisha left me, a 12-year-old boy, alone in the desert, for something I said wrong in our way home from the central market.

I walked barefoot for hours on the hot sand of the desert back to the central market, that was closer to where I was abandoned than the malachite palace. 

I remember the sound of the wind on the sand, and the sand hitting my shins and my eyes, until I finally got to the Central Market.

I got there almost passing out of dehydration and had blisters all over my feet soles, I thought I was going to die right then and there. So, I drank from the golden fountain and tried to steal a piece of bread to give me some strength.

However, the salesman saw me and called the guards, I started begging them not to brand me, that it was a mistake, that my family was the Malachites, and they would pay for my bread once I was returned to them.   
Of course, they laughed, and ignored me.

After they branded me with the Desert Realm symbol on top of my left hand, the mark of thieves, they rushed me to jail and ditch me on a filthy cell. 

I passed out and woke up the next day in the Malachite palace with Amber crying by my side. Amber my beautiful sister Amber...The only Malachite I ever cared about and the reason I still stay here at this city.

Apparently, they asked around the town for a boy with my description, fire hair and all, and let's say it was easy to find me after the commotion at the market. 

I don't know why... Maybe because Amber begged them to, or maybe because I am Omar's son... who knows... All I know was that event was devastating to me, "a thief" forever in my body. It was humiliating...

Not to mention the things that followed that... my suicide attempt... at least I got a purpose and my mark, a light at the end of the tunnel, hope.

I called my mark "my Amal" and also referred to it as a "she", mainly because I love my mark and I love women.   
After all my mark, my rules.

Amal was a beautiful, but intimidating black snake on my left wrist, although my Amal was smaller than the average mark of a true honoris soldier. The soldiers had bigger marks and those marks were activated for combat. 

Its hard to believe someday my little Amal can project into the world and do such great things someday. I sure hope so...

However, Sayid has a mark too, a scorpion, ever since he broke his arm at 9 years old, and he can also activate it and project his scorpion all around the world, specially at me, to spite me and make fun of me for not being able to activate Amal. 

He calls his scorpion "Rafiq" and he is extremely proud of him. But...Of course HE has a mark, his IS a prince, he IS royalty, and royals love to marry royals;   
Therefore, Desert royalty definitely mixed with Honoris royalty and made his blood stronger. So...no surprises there.

Anyways, whatever Sayid and his scorpion can throw at me, I'm sure me and Amal can take it.   
A couple of whips? So what? I call that Wednesdays...haha...Of all the beatings I took before, this one will be so worth it! I kissed his girl haha... His face was priceless... not to mention... Valkyrie... Those golden eyes and that light long blue hair... She is the most stunning woman I have ever seen... And I've seen Plenty... 

To keep me away as much as possible, Queen Aisha always had me do the shopping at the Central Market.  
Being around the market was great, I got to see so many different people, from all over the 4 kingdoms, know their ways and their language, I was quick learner, I had to be... And still... after all the moon people I saw in my life, Valkyrie definitely was the most exotic one, after all she IS a princess... And the more noble the witches are they tend to look more exotic. 

I should start trying to get her off my head, cause obviously doing so is a certain heart break.   
We could never be together without getting one of both of us killed.

I walked away from the palace in direction to the stables, holding the mask on my hands and many thoughts on my head. I was never going to forget this night, but right now, the best thing would be to stay away from Sayid and Valkyrie.


	16. Aiden

\- Hello? Hellooo?... Wake up fool! - A female voice woke me up, while I felt a finger poking my head.

\- Princess Valkyrie?! What are you doing here? - I said in surprise, pulling the sheets up to cover my naked chest, feeling embarrassed of her presence in my room, or my stable... whatever.

\- Yes, the one and only. I came to help you fool...Do you know how hard it was to find you? How much I risked even trying to?... I thought you lived in the servant's accommodations, until one of your friends told me you lived in the stables with the horses...   
I thought he was mocking me... But...Here you are! - Valkyrie

\- Look princess, I know the moon people are way more lenient than the desert people with their servants, but if I tried to plead with Sayid or his mother, things will only get worse, and I won't EVER try to escape, if that is what you're planning.

\- Why? Why would you not try to escape? You prefer to die? - Valkyrie

\- Because of my sister, Amber, I can't leave her behind, she is the only person in the world that cares for me, and I love her deeply.   
Plus, the malachite's won't kill me, if they wanted me dead, I would be a long time ago - I said confidently.

\- Hum...Are you talking about Amber Malachite? The princess? Sayid's twin sister? - Valkyrie

\- Yes, the one and only... - I replied

\- HAHAHAHAHA... - She laughed

\- You're telling me your related to her? You? The stable servant boy? Really?...- Valkyrie

\- Well... possibly... it's a long and complicated story... But, basically I could be Omar Malachite's bastard son.   
COULD be... I personally don't believe that sometimes.   
However, Amber will always be my sister, if we are related by blood or not. We were raised together, and she was always the only good thing in my life.   
So... you can leave now princess... I can take care of myself, but thanks...I must be a great kisser haha - I said with a smirk.

\- HAHAHA... dream on stable boy, I didn't come here to help you escape nor plead for you.   
I'm a moon witch, I have the gift of magic. So...   
I made you this numbness potion - Valkyrie said as she showed me a small bottle with green liquid inside.

\- Drink this, and you'll feel no pain during your punishment, and just so you know, I'm helping you because you helped me when you took the blame for the kiss...   
It had nothing to do with you being a good kisser... in fact... I had way better before.   
By the way, why did you even help me? Why you didn't tell Sayid that I kissed you first? - Valkyrie

\- Haha...Obviously, because I'm not afraid of them...I could flee to another realm anytime I want, I even speak all 4 languages in our realm, I could definitely blend in somewhere else, I just choose not to, like I told you. 

\- And I know they won't kill me... However... if Sayid knew you kissed me he would send you away...or worse.   
I knew I could take it? But...could you?   
Plus, I like the thought of having you around - I wink at her, as I started to get dressed despite her presence.

\- Haha... very funny...- Valkyrie said with her face flushed as she tried to avoid looking directly at me getting dressed

\- Hey... you're the one that kissed me remember?

\- It was a MISTAKE! - Valkyrie

\- Right...right...You didn't even notice my red hair? Hahaha

\- I had some wine! - Valkyrie

\- Whatever servant boy! Just take the damn bottle! - Valkyrie shouted as she extended the bottle for me to get.

\- My name is Aiden and you looked pretty sober to me... - I said calmly as I took the bottle from her hands.

\- We are even now. Goodbye. - Valkyrie said as she walked away from the stables.


	17. Valkyrie

Who the hell does he think he is? Talking and flirting with ME like that? 

He sure does not fear anything?... I've never seen a servant so bold before. 

Now I understand why Sayid said is was ALWAYS him. I can tell he is a troublemaker.

Maybe he is really Omar's bastard son, or else, he would be dead already with that kind of attitude in the Desert Realm. 

Although, he looks nothing like anyone in the Malachite's family, not in the slightest.   
Well...whatever...if he is or not, doesn't change a thing for me, because Omar never gave him his last name, hence, he could never ever be the next chancellor. 

I'm risking his name of my list completely.

He is just a very attractive bastard... I hope he didn't notice when I looked at his naked chest... Argh... Why does he have those abs? He is not even a soldier?

Well...whatever the Malachite's are making him do. It definitely keeps your form fit. I almost wanted to ask him... haha...   
As if, I was ever giving his ego another boost.

I had to walk fast to the palace, I didn't want to try to explain why I wasn't in my room this morning.   
I payed a lot of coins to the other servants to keep quiet about my behavior... I know desert people do what they are paid for, so I should be good for now.

And hopefully, I can now focus on Sayid.

I got out of my room again, pretending like it was the first time today, and had breakfast with Sayid, Greta and Amber.   
Aisha and Omar, the queen and king were traveling, thankfully.

The breakfast table looked so exotic with all the regional fruits and herbal teas with that desert unique sent.   
It looked absolutely different from what I was used to, I hope it doesn't have too many calories... I took my seat ready to start tasting that exotic food when Amber interrupted my first bite.

\- So...Valkyrie, is it true you kissed Aiden last night? - Amber asked me with an icy expression

\- Amber! I told you not to speak of this! Valkyrie was not at fault. It was Aiden being his bastard self, trying to piss me off as always - Sayid promptly defended me.

\- Aiden would not do such a thing! I know him better than anyone! He would not steal a kiss from a woman, nor does he have to and you know it! - Amber shouted to Sayid

\- That's it! STOP DEFENDING THAT THIEF! - Sayid shouted back in anger as he stood up the table 

\- FINE! I HAD NO APPETITE ANYWAYS! - Amber shouted as she left without touching her food plate.

\- HAHA...what a marvelous scandal... I can't believe you didn't tell me that happened Valkyrie - Greta said in a smirk, looking at me.

\- Let's not talk about this horrible subject. Forgive my sister Valkyrie, sometimes I believe she fell in love with that bastard - Sayid

\- W-O-W...a princess and a servant...Haha... That's hilarious... - Greta said, having way too much of a great time.

\- Tell me about it... - Sayid

\- Anyways... anything interesting happen after I left the party yesterday?

\- You mean more interesting than you kissing a servant? - Greta provoked me

\- Greta! Enough with this matter! - Sayid reprimanded Greta

\- Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I couldn't resist, but I won't anymore - Greta said smirking 

\- In fact, there was... - Sayid said

\- Lord Salles asked me to talk to my father about allowing him to marry Amber as soon as possible.   
He was bewitched by her slender figure with long, silky black hair and tanned skin... haha - Sayid

\- I believe you should arrange for that as soon as possible, especially knowing her feelings for a servant.   
You should protect her from disgracing herself with a servant - Greta

\- Wow, that is big news. I notice Lord Salles is very rich, but how does Amber feel about it?

\- Oh well... not good... but, in the Desert culture, the father chooses the husband of the daughter and that is final.   
When my father gets back, I'm telling him everything. And then, it will be up to him - Sayid

Poor Amber, it seems like she didn't have a choice about her future either... Just like me... Destined to marry out of duty not love.

\- I hope you ladies enjoyed breakfast, especially our desert flower tea, one of my favorite beverages. I planned a whole day of activities!   
I'm taking you two to see our Oasis Gardens, famous for the beauty and mystic aura all over the 4 Kingdoms.   
Your trip would not be complete without visiting the Garden - Sayid

\- YAY!!! I was hoping to see it! I've heard about it since I was a little girl! - Greta

Of course she was...She was so thirsty to agree with everything Sayid said...I need to start showing more interest in Sayid if I want to compete with Greta.

\- I'm excited to see it as well!

\- Great! I'll let the servants prepare the carriage...I'll meet you two outside in 2 hours.


	18. Valkyrie

When Sayid said servants, he could mean any servant...It can be???...no... of course not.

I stepped outside in my lovely pink soft dress, perfect for a hot desert day, and a white hat to cover my pale face of the strong desert sun.   
I walked towards the carriage when I saw Sayid and Greta already in it, until I froze in place when I noticed Aiden would be the one driving our carriage.

\- Don't worry princess, the servant has already been whipped for his indiscretions last night, he will not cause you any trouble again - Sayid said through the carriage window when he noticed my hesitation to go forward.

\- I'm sorry for my behavior your highness, please let me assist you on this beautiful day - Aiden said keeping his head down and not making eye contact with me as he opened the carriage door for me.

\- I forgive you - I said immediately pretending like it wasn't even a big deal, and got in the carriage as quickly as possible.

This is do frustrating! I have to spend the whole day around this crazy smart and hot servant. And to make things worst...Greta was all over Sayid with her hands on his arms, how thirst...

The carriage took off, and I kept looking at all the sand below, interrupted by the desert river "Midas" and random oasis locations, it was so different from my cold white Realm. I really miss the snow and the cold on my cheeks. Not to mention my witch people. I'm getting tired of these weak hearts humans. 

\- Like what you see princess? - Sayid

\- Yes! It's beautiful!...

\- You've seen nothing yet... The gardens are very beautiful, however I have to warn you about one special type of flower, the "love flower", it's a bright blue rose that is a very potent aphrodisiac, if you smell it, you might do things you regret later - Sayid

\- How scandalous! I love it already! I just don't know how I never heard of that flower before - Greta

\- Is this your plan to seduce us both? - I said to Sayid

\- Come down ladies! Haha... There are only a few flowers of that kind in the garden, and they bloom rarely...   
it's also the only place they grow... and last only a few hours in full bloom...   
So, basically it's impossible to commercialize them, since they are useless after being cut, and only a lucky few actually get to see it when they visit the garden.   
And unless you smell it up close, they're harmless...   
Plus, the effect lasts like 5 minutes haha... You have nothing to worry.   
Just be careful, if you see a blue rose in there today - Sayid

\- Noted - I said smirking

The carriage landed, and all of us got out.

WOW, what a beautiful view... there was a circle of water all around it, interrupted by a small bridge that lead to stairs full of trees and colorful flowers of all kinds everywhere. 

We started climbing the stairs and looking around until we got to the top, where a trail of trees and flowers formed a beautiful hallway that led to many different paths, like a maze of trees and flowers. You could literally get lost in its beauty.

\- Okay, so... this place is pretty big, we can't cover all of it today, we need to choose what we want to see the most, the east trail leads to the place where we could most likely see the "love flower" and some adorable bunnies and squirrels.   
Or the west trail, that leads to a beautiful lake surrounded by tulips, there is also some little monkeys in the area - Sayid

\- West! - I said

\- East! - Greta said simultaneously

\- I prefer to see the lake and monkeys... I said

\- I REALLY want to see the "love flower"!!! - Greta said in a very decisive way.

\- I see no reason to disagree in this...Why can't the servant take you west and Sayid takes me east? That way we can all see what we want and then meet in the front gate...Unless you're nervous around the servant boy haha...- Greta said trying to provoke me

\- It's entirely up to you princess...- Sayid said to me

\- I'm not nervous at all! - I said quickly

\- Okay then, see you guys later - Greta said as she pulled Sayid away to the east trail as fast as she could...

\- Wait...are you sure you okay with this? - Sayid said while stopping Greta from pulling him, and ignoring her efforts to get him alone.

Of course I was NOT! But, I couldn't say that...

\- Sure, seems fair - I said trying to sound as mature as possible

\- Great! See ya! - Greta said and this time succeeding in pulling Sayid away with her.

I could not see my face, but I knew it would be red from being alone with Aiden... dang it... What was it about this guy that makes me so nervous?   
He is a servant, but he has an intimidating aura around him.   
And on top of that, Sayid was going to be alone with Greta... that was very worrisome...

\- Don't be nervous princess... I don't bite...unless you want me to...- Aiden said smirking at me dropping the whole well-behaved servant act as soon as Sayid left

\- Hahaha in your dream's servant boy... Where was all that respect you were showing me in front of the others?   
You couldn't even look at me in the eyes and now you're being flirty?

\- What? You want me to take yet another beating because of you princess? - Aiden

\- Oh yeah... about that... are you okay? How was it this morning? - I asked felling guilty

\- Thanks to your potion, I felt zero pain. It was so worth kissing you. I would do it again - Aiden said boldly

\- Like I said... In y-o-u-r dreams!

\- Fine, fine, I'll behave...I'll be your tourist guide! Ask me anything you want, I know everything about the desert! - Aiden

\- Hum...is all of this naturally growing here in the desert? - I asked while looking around the west trail

\- Definitely not, the desert has some wild flowers, like the ones we make tea of... But all of this was man made, the previous kings have put a lot of effort in making this place what it is.   
They brought flowers and trees from all over the 4 Kingdoms, actually, that "love flower" came from a seed gifted by the moon people to the Desert King - Aiden

\- The legend says the Desert king asked a moon witch for something to help him and the queen reactivate the flame in their relationship...so the witch told him to plant the seed in the most beautiful garden and take his queen there once it blooms - Aiden

\- Hum... that is a pretty cool story... - I said while we kept walking towards the lake

\- So...you really are pretty close with Amber...  
She was the only one that accused me of lying about what happened in the party... I can tell she trusts you.

\- Amber is the only one that has always been by my side and defends me... I love her - Aiden

\- Yes, you told me that before, but... do you... like... really... love, LOVE her?

\- What do you mean love, LOVE her? - Aiden stared at me with his bright green eyes

\- You know... in a romantic way... not sibling way...

\- Absolutely not! I see her as my sister, I could never see her in any other way - Aiden

Poor Amber...her love in unrequited.

\- Well...I think that's not the way she feels about it. Are you aware of that?

\- Awee... are you jealous of her affections? I knew you had a thing for me... Haha...  
And no. I don't believe Amber is in love with me. We are siblings, and that's it - Aiden

\- I could care less about who you have affection for stable boy. But I do know women, and Amber is 100% in love with you.

\- Look, the only way I would believe that would be if she told me about her feelings herself, everything else is speculation and gossip - Aiden

\- Fair enough, I'll leave you alone with your ignorance - I said as I started to see the lake ahead

\- WOW... it really is beautiful! So blue! So many tulips! - I said in Awe as I began to run towards the lake

\- CAREFUL PRINCESS!!! - Aiden shout as he tried to stop me from falling on my face after a monkey ran in front of me causing me to trip.

Ouch! Even though Aiden tried to stop my fall, we both ended up falling down, face on the ground.   
The only problem was... there was a really good smell coming from a really blue rose, right there.

\- On no...- Aiden said right before I lost my mind and started to kiss him passionately right there on the ground.

I grabbed his ponytail red hair and pulled it loose as he pressed his body on my body by pulling on my waist as our legs got intertwined.   
He had his hands all over my hair and then down on my body, lower and lower until...

\- WHAT ARE YOU DOING??? - I shouted as I pushed him away from me as soon as my mind got clear.

\- Nothing you weren't doing it to me... - He replied as he tried to fix his messy red hair and clothes. I guess his mind got clear as well.

\- IT WAS THE POISON FLOWER!

\- You mean the "love flower"? - Aiden

\- SAME THING! Love IS a poison!

\- Okay, maybe I wasn't clear before, but the "love flower" does NOT create an attraction that didn't exist, it only work on couples, or people that have feelings for each other, because the flower simply increases what you already have...for less than 5 minutes - Aiden

\- And that means...Haha...You HAVE an attraction to ME! - Aiden

\- And YOU are attracted to ME!

\- And when did I ever denied that princess? - Aiden said staring at my eyes as he got closer to me

I froze for a second...

\- You are the one living in lies - Aiden

He was exactly right... I live in a lie...DANG...I guess he really is smart.

\- Whatever I might feel...I'm a princess... you...

\- A servant. I know...- Aiden said softly, changing his complexion to a sad face, with a little pain in his eyes

\- Look princess... I know... honestly, I would not want you to give up anything to be with me, I would not wish my life conditions on my worst enemies, much less a beautiful thing like you - Aiden

\- I won't be a problem for you, what happened here stays here.   
I truly do hope you find happiness... Friends? - Aiden offered his hand in a peace agreement

I couldn't believe HE was putting ME in the friendzone? 

I got to admit, my heart ache a little...He had honor, I could tell his heart was good...  
I didn't know outsiders could be this selfless. I offered my hand back in silence, after all he was right about everything.

\- We should head back to the park entrance - Aiden said, still looking a little depressed

I followed him without questioning...But I had a million thoughts running through my head.   
This guy! He did show up in my spell as the most intelligent man in this world...  
Could he ever be the chancellor? Maybe I was discarding him to soon...what if?...I need to know more about him...Or perhaps I'm just wishful thinking right now...

\- So, you seem to be very smart, and know a lot about the Desert Kingdom...   
Did you ever get proper education? Being around the Malachites and all... - I asked breaking the awkward silence as we walked the trail.

He smiled at my question

\- Princess... you are cute. But no, I was never properly educated by anyone, the Malachites are not the kind of people to offer servants that type of kindness or any kindness as a matter of fact.   
Everything I know I learned on the streets... Don't feel sad for me though.   
I'm pretty sure I was exposed to things Sayid could've never learned in a book, and I did know a lot of good people from all over the 4 kingdoms that would teach me a thing or two.   
I also got books and I taught myself how to read by asking people around what the words meant - Aiden

\- I always thought knowing the 4 languages and acquiring as much knowledge as possible could come in my advantage someday - Aiden

\- That's pretty impressive for a servant! And you do have a noble mark on your arm...So that means you have Honorian noble blood in you, maybe you really are the bastard son of Omar Malachite...

\- Wow! Come down princess haha... Having a mark is possible among the peasants, through miscegenation, it does not mean you're real nobility.   
By the way, I call my mark Amal - Aiden

\- I know it IS possible, but more rarely. And you did tell me you might be his son...   
So, it is not a stretch to think you might have a lot of noble blood in you.

\- I'm flattered that you think I come from such noble blood, but truly I don't believe it. And even if I was... it doesn't change a thing... because he will never claim me as such, therefore I won't have any right to anything Malachite - Aiden

\- I'm aware, but you DO know... you have a claim to lead a revolution.   
A smart, truly raised with the Desert people, young man, with noble blood in his veins... I bet a lot of people would take your side if you were to rebel against the Malachites.

\- PRINCESS! What you talk about is HIGH treason! I never intent to do anything of sort! In case you don't know, the only way of disposing of a royal family is to kill the entire bloodline, Amber included. I would NEVER do anything to harm her - Aiden said firmly

\- Okay, okay, I didn't mean to upset you. I just think you are an intriguing person...

\- Actually, I'm a simple man. - Aiden said visible trying to end that subject

\- Fiiine! I won't interrogate you anymore haha, you can chill - I said lightly to try to break the heavy atmosphere

\- Actually, I believe the most intriguing person here is you princess. Of all the races, the moon people are the one I had least contact with... would you mind telling me more about your people?   
I really love hearing about it. Do you have more than one lunar power? I know you have magic, because you made me a potion - Aiden

\- Sure! I love talking about my people, because I love my Moon Realm. I would do anything for it. It is the most beautiful place on Earth.   
You need to see our beautiful white mountains and our crystal-clear lakes surrounded by pine trees and snow and...more snow haha... I love the cold!

\- That sounds amazing...I definitely want to see it someday...Although, I think I might be to hot for that place haha- Aiden said smiling.   
I got used to his charming personality by now...

\- I do have the "magic" power, and with that I create all sorts of potions and cast spells.   
Although sometimes I have a feeling that my emotions influence the weather a little bit...But, I'm not sure honestly...Having more than 1 lunar power is rare, but possible...

\- Wow! That is so cool! Can you give me an example of your "weather feelings"? - Aiden

\- Yeah...like I said, I'm not sure, but sometimes, if I am in a dark place and it bothers me...I notice that the moon appears brighter in the sky or lightnings happen... and the place gets brighter, dissipating the darkness that bothered me...   
Or thunder storms happen when I'm really angry... you know... stuff like that.

Aiden looked so interested in me, like he was really enjoying our conversation.

\- That is incredible! I wish I was as cool as you princess... - Aiden said smirking flirting with me again.

\- What about Amal? Can you project her into the world yet?

\- Unfortunately, no... I tried many times, but I feel like there is something holding me back...I don't know, also my Amal is a tiny one, I don't know if she would be that powerful when projected... - Aiden

\- Well...the strength of an honor mark is not defined by WHEN it is activated, and it can grow at any time. The strength of the mark depends on the amount of Honor blood in you.

\- I know... I guess we'll see how powerful Amal can be one day... - Aiden

\- Also... not many people know this...but I studied the spell of the creation of Honor marks, a lot.   
Did you know there is one more thing that influences the strength of a mark?

\- No...I always thought if was all about the blood, the more closely related you are to the Honoris King, the better...- Aiden

\- Yes, BUT... what if you get two people that are equally related to the King of Honoris... Who is the strongest?

\- They would be equally strong?... - Aiden said in a confused way

\- Nope! The one with the purest heart would be stronger.   
Because the power of the mark, COMES from the man's heart.   
The spell was created as form of protection, which is a selfless emotion, meaning the spell thrives on your intent to protect those you love, your selfless actions.   
The selfless you are, the stronger you can get, but of course... blood matters a lot as well.

\- Just think about it... Why would the moon people, cast a spell so powerful on an outsider, if there wasn't a form of security in it?   
The security is knowing the most powerful man would eventually be one with a GOOD heart.   
Therefore, the evil ones would fall in battle.

\- Wow! I knew that the creation of the Honor mark was a spell cast by a moon witch, but I never heard about that detail!   
Thank you for telling me! I loved it! It makes a lot of sense for the moon people to do that.   
I know they are very compassionate people, even their rulers.   
Is it true? Are you parents really that merciful? - Aiden

\- Yeah, the moon people definitely have good hearts compared to outsiders that slaughtered us...

\- I'm sorry... I know your people have a sad history, I didn't mean to cause you pain... - Aiden

\- It's okay... I'm used to the pain outsiders caused us... And yes. My parents were very merciful people, and so did my grandparents before them.

\- Were? Isn't your mom, queen Astrid, still alive? - Aiden

\- She is. However, after the great war against the moon people... after my father died in battle, before he even ascended to the throne alongside my mom...   
She was ever the same...It's like half of her died in that battlefield as well.   
She had to ascend to the throne alone and pregnant.

\- I'm sorry for your loss...I heard you father, Harald, was a great general! - Aiden

\- You really do know your history! Haha. And yes! He was the best general under my Grandfather, king Erik, he won many battles for our people.   
My mom was crazy in love with him.   
He would've been a great king...I wish I've met him, but my mom was pregnant of me when he died.

\- I know the pain of not having a father well... And I did the math, you must have been one of the last babies to be born in the Moon Realm, you look what 22-24 years old? - Aiden

\- You're correct, my grandmother, queen Freya, casted the spell of infertility that took her life when my mom was pregnant of me... So, yes, I was the last generation of moon people to be born.

\- You're very special, one of the last of your kind, I'm glad I met you...  
I believe very few outsiders will ever get to meet a lunar around your age - Aiden

\- Yes, a had very few friends my age growing up...and many of them never traveled abroad.

\- How was it like for you, growing up in a place where you are always the youngest one in the room? - Aiden

\- Nobody ever asked me that - I said smiling

\- Heavy. Everybody had so many expectations, and you are always the least experienced person in the room, everybody you know is ahead of you.   
And they expect you to be at their level as soon as possible.   
Not to mention...my mom...

\- Your mom? Queen Astrid? What about her? - Aiden

\- She is very intense haha. I guess many moms are... - I said trying to change that subject as soon as possible.

\- Yeah, I can imagine how much she cares for you. You are her most precious jewelry - Aiden said softly

\- Finally! We been here 30 minutes waiting for you two! How was the west trail? Did you see the blue lake? - Greta said as soon as we got to the park entrance

\- Yeah...it was a GREAT view...

\- I knew you would like it... - Sayid said as he leaned forward to get a leaf out of my hair. 

I hope he doesn't suspect anything happened

\- Thanks! How was the east trail? Did you get to see the "love flower"?

\- It was also great. No problem. Let's go home!   
The sun in setting, I'm starving haha - Sayid

\- Oh yes! Me too. And we did see the "love flower" - Greta said proudly as she agreed with Sayid, like always.


	19. Aiden

Well..what a day! I can't believe I kissed the princess again.   
I guess I'm the luckiest man alive! What a woman! Not only she has the most beautiful eyes, but she also has a great story and I have to admit I like her feisty personality.   
I wish we lived in different circumstances...

If she was a peasant or I was a noble man, I would never let this woman go...   
I need to stop thinking about her... there is no happy ending for our story...   
I couldn't possibly deprive her of her lifestyle, it wound not be fair to her.

Not to mention Amber...I can run away and leave her behind.   
I made a promise to her when we were young kids, that I would never abandon her, and I always keep my word.

Anyways...I just hope Valkyrie leaves as soon as possible. I don't want to tempt my heart looking at her any longer.   
And I definitely don't want to see her and Sayid together.   
I know she came here to seduce him, like any other noble woman. 

I'm secretly hoping Greta will succeed though.  
I mean... I'm not being selfish...I wish Valkyrie all the best with another nobleman. 

I just know Sayid is not "all the best", she deserves better.

I got everyone back to the palace, and avoided any contact, even eye contact with Valkyrie.   
The last thing I need is for Sayid to be suspicious of me.   
I follow behind all of them as they got inside the palace.

\- Can I talk to you for a second? - Amber said as soon as she saw me getting inside the palace.

\- Sure. Is everything okay?

\- No. I don't trust this Valkyrie princess...She is lying to all of us.   
I know you didn't do anything TO her.   
I know you wouldn't do something like that... - Amber

\- Awe! Thanks for trusting me...- I said as I tousled her hair a little

\- Stop it! You're going to ruin my hair - Amber said getting annoyed by my teasing

\- Look, you can trust her. What happened between me and her was an honest mistake, she had a few drinks, and heard someone call me Sayid, like I said, she had a few drinks... haha.   
And I said it was all me because a pitied what Sayid might've done to her, that's it.

\- Hum...well...I trust your judgement, if you say she is good... then I believe it... - Amber

\- That's my girl! - I said as a tousled her hair, teasing again.

\- Okay! Fine! Let me go have dinner! They are waiting for me - Amber said as she escaped my teasing and went to the main dinner room.

I took my place to guard them, as they had dinner, near the door.   
I could see and hear everything that was going on at the dinner table.

Poor girls, Sayid couldn't stop talking about himself, his mighty mark Rafiq "the scorpion of terror", and about 50 ways of making perfect desert flower tea.   
I could see Valkyrie trying hard to show enthusiastic emotions.

Everything was fine, until... Valkyrie started to flirt shamelessly with Sayid, feeding one baklava to his mouth, saying it was her favorite desert food.   
It was a disgusting scene to watch, at least for me...Sayid seemed very aroused by it. Gross!

And then Greta wanted to show Sayid HER favorite desert dessert, and fed him a sweet orange cake. Also, very gross to look at.

Amber also seemed to be gross out by the view haha.

It must be nice being Sayid. Having two princesses mouth feeding you and fighting for your attention, when the rest of us just stare at it starving.   
I could feel Amal getting restless and moving around my arm.

One day girl, one day... and with that thought Amal settle down a little.   
She can get really stubborn sometimes, specially if I get upset.

Well... I guess pain is what you get when you let yourself forget who you are and develop feelings for an impossible person, but the heart wants what it wants.

Dinner finally ended, and the servants were able to eat as well. All the nobles were in their rooms preparing to sleep.   
I could finally get some peace and resting.

Until... someone got in my stables in the middle of the night. I jumped to attack with the knife I keep under my pillow and got the intruder easily at knife on throat point.

\- It's ME!! Calm down! - Amber shout at me as she removed her hoodie

\- HOT DESERT SAND! What are you doing here? I could have hurt you?

\- I know you could never hurt me... I have a problem... I believe father wants to marry me off soon. I am NOT marrying a man I don't love.   
I don't even care! - Amber

\- Look...Amber...I know it must be a horrible feeling not being able to be in control, but who is? We all have things that we CAN'T have.   
It's just life... We always knew one day you would marry someone Omar chooses.

\- NO! Not YOU too! You never conform with things; You always fight back!   
You are not a regular desert person that accepts everything without question.   
I thought you of all people would understand me! - Amber said in anger

\- Amber! I want you to be SAFE! Do you see what happens to me when I fight back?   
The scars on my back, the amount of times I almost died? Do you want that to happen to you?

\- Then why YOU do it? Why do you fight? - Amber

\- Because, I have no choice! You do! You're a princess!!!   
And you're right I'm not like a desert conformist, if I could I would be thousand of miles away from this place!   
I would never take a beating anymore. But yet I do!

\- WHY? WHY DO YOU TAKE IT? WHY DON'T YOU RUN? - Amber said as she started crying

\- YOU KNOW WHY!

Amber stopped crying and stared at me...

\- You know why...- I said softly as I pulled her in to hug her.

\- We all have our obligations... our duties...- I said while she sobbed in my arms. Poor girl...poor me...poor all of us...

\- You right, we can't escape our destinies - Amber agreed as she cleaned her face and walk away from the stables.

I felt bad I was so rough and realistic with Amber, the truth is, I was in a bad mood myself after what I witnessed at dinner.   
It was not a good time to talk about our freedom of choice.

Talk about a peaceful night..


	20. Sayid

It's been a crazy few days. I really like both Greta and Valkyrie. 

I enjoy having both of them fighting for my attention, as they should, after all... I'm the most sought-after bachelor in all 4 Kingdoms.  
I have a strong chance to become the next Chancellor and I have more gold than anyone else. 

My wife will be the most powerful queen... I have to choose her wisely...

It wasn't in my plans to become intimate so fast with Greta, but she is so beautiful and eager... Any man would have done the same.  
I hope Valkyrie doesn't find out we've made out after the ball and again in the garden east trail.  
I mean...It's not my fault Valkyrie always allows Greta to be alone with me, if she wants me, she has to be smarter than that.

As of right now, I like Greta the best, but I'm not going to make her my betrothed yet.  
I need to make sure I don't like Valkyrie more.  
I'm in the position to choose whoever I want. And I'm going to do just that.

I want to get Valkyrie alone, and I will do that right now.  
I knock at her room door first thing in the morning.

\- Who is this? - Valkyrie said in a sleepy voice

\- Me! Sayid!

\- SAYID!? - Vakyrie said in surprise

\- Yes! The one and only! I want to take you to have breakfast with me in 30 minutes on the roof of the palace. Meet me there!

\- Okay! I'll be there! - Valkyrie

I ordered a servant to get the breakfast ready on the roof, with fresh oranges and a fine wine bottle. I went straight to the roof and waited for 30 minutes, when Valkyrie entered the roof dressing a white dress with painted flowers on it, that seemed very easily to wear on a hot day. Her pale blue hair was all down, and looked beautiful as the wind blew on it.

\- Finally! - I said as I approached her to give her a kiss in her cheek.

\- I was excited to get you alone - I said as I ordered the servant to leave

\- How did you sleep darling?

\- Good, it is a very comfortable bed - Valkyrie

\- Hum...I wonder how comfortable? Maybe I should go check it... - I flirted

\- Hahaha...you are a dangerous man Sayid... - Vakyrie

\- How so?

\- You are to good with women. You know how to get their affection - Valkyrie

\- Really? Well then... allow me to give you a glass of wine with desert oranges - I said as we sat down to have breakfast.

\- It's a beautiful view... - Valkyrie

\- Yep. And you are the first woman to get alone with me here...

\- Somehow, I doubt that haha - Valkyrie said flirting back

\- Clever girl...well... you are the one I wanted to be here with the most though - I said as a lean forward to give her a kiss

She started to kiss me back, and so I took no time to make the kiss deeper and pin her against the floor with me on top of her. I had her exactly where I wanted her. Her kiss tasted sweet, and she smelled like flowers, I thought moon people were cold, but she felt pretty hot on my skin.  
I started to run my hands all over her body and moving her dress to expose more and more skin. I wanted to have her right there and now...I was not stopping myself...when she pushed me away...

\- Sayid! We are going to fast! I like you, but my people don't allow intercourse outside wedlock.  
I'm sorry, I hope you understand...It's difficult to resist myself around you, but I must do it - Valkyrie said firmly

\- Okay, okay, I understand...But you can't blame a man for trying haha - I said lightly to break the tension

\- I better go now, I have to prepare myself for the game this afternoon - Valkyrie

\- Oh yes, of course, the Mark game, I almost forgot that was today... I'll win it just for you haha

\- Haha great! I'll see you later - Valkyrie said as she left the roof.

Well...I did enjoy your make-out session a lot...maybe even more than Greta. Although both of them stopped me from going any further... I still don't know...Let's see what happens in the games tonight.


	21. Valkyrie

That was intense! For a second I thought he would not let me stop it.   
Sayid is so aggressive and VERY confident in himself. 

Although I'm happy he wanted to be alone with me, I know Greta had better opportunities to seduce him.

I need to remember why I came here for... I got so distracted by Aiden...Gosh... why?   
Why did he had to be a servant? 

And with no political intentions whatsoever... I would be lying if I said I didn't want to spend more time with him, and kiss him again...   
NO! Stop it! I need to like Sayid, not Aiden... Besides...even if Aiden could be chancellor... would I be able to kill him?   
Maybe its best things turned out the way they were...

I need to marry a man I can kill.

Love is not for me, I have a duty, I need to remember who I am.

I'm going to make Sayid marry me, and with my mother's vote, he is going to be chancellor.

I need to figure it out a way to amaze Sayid, I need to talk to someone that knows him the best...  
Of course...Aiden.

-Hey There! - I interrupted Aiden as he brushed a horse in the backyard.

\- Oh great...You... - Aiden said in an annoyed way.   
I could tell he was angry at me.

\- Yes, me... I come in peace, didn't you said we could be friends? I need your help...

\- Help? You need me to teach you how to best mouth feed a person? - Aiden said like he was judging me for what I've done at the dinner table last night.

\- I'm sorry? Did I do something wrong? You're not jealous, are you?

\- WHAT? NO! You can do whatever you want, it was just a gross scene...   
I couldn't care less about who you choose to suck face with - Aiden said firmly

\- Great, so you wouldn't mind helping me to get Sayid to fall in love with me...   
After all you couldn't care less for my love life, right?

He definitely did not look okay with the situation. But I pretended not to notice...

\- Look, princess...How could I ever help you with that?   
I have no idea how to make Sayid love anyone. The guy only loves himself - Aiden

\- Well... Yes...I know he is very narcissistic, but I need to find something to talk to him about.   
Something he loves the most. You know him since he was a kid...don't you know something that would make him really happy to talk about, something that makes him proud...?

He stopped for a second...like he was thinking...

\- Actually... yes... there is something he is very proud of... Ask him about the first time he projected his Rafiq - Aiden said with a sad expression, not even looking me in the eye as he returned to brush the horse.

\- Rafiq? His scorpion mark?

\- Yes...it was a great day for Sayid. Now if you excuse me, I'm in the middle of something princess - Aiden said trying to get rid of me as soon as possible

\- It's a beautiful white horse, and it seems to like you a lot...

\- This is Alya, she is my favorite horse in the palace, I take really good care of her... but beware, she doesn't like strangers much haha - Aiden said finally cheering up...

\- I guess somebody likes horses...I thought I wouldn't get to see you smile today...

\- Well...I guess Alya makes me smile even in my darkest days... - Aiden said as he caressed her mane tenderly

\- Can I try to brush her?

\- I don't think it's a good idea princess, like I said Alya is unpredictable with strangers - Aiden

Ignoring his warning I got the brush out of his hands and started to brush her and caress her with my other hand...

-Easy girl... easy... - I said to Alya softly

Aiden's face was priceless...he was so surprised and a little scared at the same time...

\- Princess, you really are fierceness... - Aiden

\- Yep! Indeed, I am...

\- You are brushing the most aggressive horse I've seen in my life... I can't believe Alya is allowing you to touch her, normally... she would've tried to bite your hand off by now... But, I guess she likes you for some reason... - Aiden

\- Moon people are great with animals. I have never been attacked by an animal before.   
We believe animals can see into your heart. And lunars have pure hearts. I bet Alya can feel it.

\- That's interesting...Although you might me good with animals you do have poor skills in brushing a horse - Aiden

\- Let me show you... - Aiden

Aiden took my hands and placed on the brush in the correct way and then moved my hand to the top of Alya's mane, softly making my hand go down with his hand on top of mine.   
I could feel his body close to mine, and his breath on my ear...I could tell I was blushing... but could not move or say anything.   
Aiden had this effect of paralyzing me sometimes.

\- WHAT are you doing? - Sayid said interrupting my brushing moment

\- I was teaching the princess how to properly brush a horse's mane - Aiden

\- At my request! - I interrupted Aiden before he could take all the blame for the incident again.

\- I thought Alya was a magnificent horse! I wanted to touch her...

\- Well princess, Alya is magnificent, however she is VERY aggressive, I thought only Aiden could touch her, and Aiden should have never put you at risk like that.   
He must be punished for allowing a noble to be in danger... - Sayid

\- What is going on here? - Amber asked, as her and Greta walked in the situation

\- Aiden allowed Valkyrie to touch Alya...- Sayid explained

\- I'm a lunar woman. I told Aiden animals do not attack the moon people, and I commanded him to allow me to touch Alya, as I knew no harm would come to me. - I said firmly

\- Well...you heard the princess Sayid. There was no wrong doing here.   
And as you can see the princess is perfectly fine - Amber said firmly

\- Fine! Whatever! The guests are almost here for the game, we should all go to the main hall to greet them.   
And let the servants work in peace - Sayid said angrily as he gave Aiden an evil look before leaving with all of the girls following him.


	22. Valkyrie

Well, I loved the mark game, ever since I was little, I enjoyed seeing the man fighting with their marks to establish who had the strongest mark.   
I was super fun and simple to understand. 

Who ever immobilizes the opponent mark projection for 10 seconds won.   
Also, no blood shed, as only the marks fought, not the players.

I wish Aiden could project his mark, it would be interesting to see him playing.   
I wonder if Sayid is going to win? He probably has the most noble blood in the party, so he probably is the strongest. Let's see...

All the guests arrived the party started, with a lot of desert food and music.   
Everybody was excited for the game.

\- Welcome everyone! It is with great pleasure that I host the "Mark game" today at our family castle, I know many of you traveled far to be here today, and I want to recognize a very special guest with us today...King Marcus of the Honoris Realm!!! - Amber announced

The people applauded

\- Thank you, Marcus, for joining us today! It is an honor.   
Also, I would like to recognize the presence of two great princesses today... Greta from Pioneers Realm and Valkyrie from the Moon Realm.   
I hope the players won't embarrass themselves in front of these beauties haha - Amber

People laughed

\- Let's get STARTED! - Amber said with enthusiasm as she announced the first fight of the night.

Everybody was looking intensely at the fight, but no one had more interest in it than Aiden, I was watching him during the game, and I swear, he didn't even blink haha.   
Someone was waay into "mark's game"...I'm not gonna lie, it was kind of cute.

Finally it was Sayid's turn against another noble guy...Sayid projected Rafiq, his black scorpion into the middle of the ball room, where we all watched in a circle around the huge ball room.

His opponent projected a black panther in the circle as well... the panther tried to chase the scorpion, but the scorpion was super-fast and kept playing around with the panther.

\- Okay, Okay, we gave them a good show! Now it's time to get SERIOUS!! - Sayid being his convinced self shouted at the crowed.

Rafiq started to grow and grow in size, until his tail was able to encircle the panther's neck and bring it to the ground!

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!!!!!!!!   
Sayid was the house champion!!!! T

he crowd went wild, everybody was cheering, Sayid was screaming in the middle of the ball room: "WHO IS NEXT? COME FACE ME! FACE ME!"

Yes, he was the cockiest man alive haha... Until... Marcus...

The king of Honoris stepped in the middle of the ball room and the crowd went silent.

I'll face you... - Marcus said calmly, like it wasn't a big deal for him

\- Well..well... Aren't you a strong one Sayid...I got to say, the last time I participate on games was a long, long time ago...  
But you inspired me to join in the fun - Marcus said in a very intimidating way, like everything about that man.   
He IS the most powerful general in the 4 kingdoms.

I could see the cockiness dropping off Sayid's face haha.   
Oh, MY FULL MOON!!! I was definitely entertained!

\- Are you confident enough to play me? - Marcus asked

\- I'm confident enough to fight anyone! - Sayid reply, although, I could see the hesitance in his face.   
But, he was too proud to reject it.

\- Very well... Cyrus! Come forward!! - Marcus shout as his Hawk projected in the middle of the ball room and flew over us all, doing a Hawk sound, very loud.

The scorpion started to run around, trying to be as fast as possible, while the Hawk chased after it.

\- I like your competitiveness boy; However, I'm not known for being merciful - Marcus

As Marcus said that, the hawk dove in to get the scorpion tale with its beak, and kept spinning the scorpion around like a windmill, until it drop it on the floor.   
The huge hawk grew and grew in size until it's claws completely trapped the scorpion on the floor...

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!!!!!!

\- We have a NEW CHAMPION!! - Amber

\- MARCUS, THE KING OF HONORIS!!! CONGRATULATIONS AND THANK EVERYONE FOR THEIR PRESENCE! ENJOY THE REST OF THE PARTY!!! - Amber announced in enthusiasm.

Marcus went to shake hands with Sayid, who looked completely astonished at what just happened haha...  
I'm not gonna lie, I enjoyed seeing him get his butt kicked by Marcus, he needed a lesson on humility.

\- Good game boy! Good game - Marcus said to Sayid as they shook hands.

Best "mark's game" ever...  
Now, I think Sayid needs some consoling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your interest! Comments are very appreciated! 
> 
> *This is original content. None of my characters are based on another fandom.  
> **English is my second language, I apologize for any grammar mistakes.


End file.
